


Oh shit! Another Field Trip Fic

by AngyHomosexual58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky would kill a bitch, Bullying, Carol is THAT bitch, Dark Flash, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Intense Bullying, Irondad, M/M, Shuri takes no shit, The avengers will protect their smol son at all costs, Violence, im not sorry at all, im so sorry, no beta we die like men, spiderson, yes another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHomosexual58/pseuds/AngyHomosexual58
Summary: Haha yes, another field trip fic because i'm a whore for this trope."Now i know you guys are just bursting to know so i’ll just tell you. Our class has been selected to tour…. Stark industries!”It took all of peter’s willpower not to slam his head into his desk right then and there."This one takes a bit of a darker twist near the end so be aware.





	1. Chapter 1

A gentle knock on the door caused Peter to stir slightly in his bed. He was still half asleep when Steve quietly turned the knob and entered the room. He smiled when he saw the 17 year old still hovering somewhere in between sleep and consciousness. 

“Hey Pete, come on kiddo time to wake up.” Steve spoke gently. Peter lifted his head groggily. He had had a late night, stopping a midnight bank robbery. Peter cracked an eye open blearily.

“Steve?” Peter said, voice slightly raspy. 

“Yeah kid,” Steve answered gently. “It’s 6:30 you gotta get up and get ready for school or you’ll be late.” 

Peter exhaled loudly. “Can’t Aunt Carol just fly me to school so I can sleep longer?”

Steve snorted and shook his head at the kid. “I mean, you can ask but I don’t think that’ll go over well. C’mon Pete, I know it sucks but you really gotta get up.”

Peter groaned and sat up slowly. Steve stood up from where he knelt by his bed and made to leave the room. When he reached the door he turned back to speak to Peter again. “By the way Bucky made pancakes so if you want any you better hurry up. You know how much Clint and Thor eat.”

At this, Peter scrambled out of bed and rushed to get ready. It was common knowledge that Bucky was a fantastic cook, and his pancakes weren’t something you wanted to miss.

-

Ten minutes later Peter stumbled into the communal dining room, skidding as he ran. He was completely ready for school with his backpack slung haphazardly over one shoulder. He tossed the bag to the ground and slumped into the seat next to Tony. 

“Hey kiddo!” Tony smiled at him. “Did you sleep well?” 

Peter yawned in response. Tony snickered. “You’re lucky your aunt’s on a trip or she would skin both of us for you staying out so late last night.” 

“Yeah well they don’t call NYC the city that never sleeps for nothing” Peter responded slyly. This earned a chuckle from around the table, even though Steve looked slightly disapproving. 

Most of the avengers and co. were there despite the early hour. Friday mornings were the time that almost everyone was at the tower so that was the designated team breakfast. Tony and Steve sat at the opposite ends of the table. Pepper and Bucky sat on the right of their partners respectively. There weren’t any “assigned” seats but everyone had seemed to claim their own spots, sitting next to friends and lovers. 

“Oh I just remembered!” Peter exclaimed. “Aunt Carol do you wanna give me a ride to school today?” 

Carol looked up from where she had previously been conversing, aka flirting shamelessly with Brunhilde. She processed the request for a couple seconds before a wide smirk crept onto her face. “By ride do mean what I think you mean?” Peter nodded vigorously. “Sure kid. Why not, Val and I were planning on going out anyways.”

Peter punched the air and whooped loudly. Pepper cleared her throat, clearly disapproving and worried. “Peter do you really think that’s a good idea?”

Peter rolled his eyes smiling at his mother figure. “C'mon Pepper you’ve seen Carol body slam and entire spaceship and hold like over a ton I’m sure she can handle both me and ms. Brunhilde.” 

Pepper huffed out a short breath, Peter had a good point. “Fine.” She said before turning to point at Carol. “If you drop him I swear to god I’ll kill you.”

Carol laughed softly. “Don’t worry Pepper! I got him!”

-

Thirty minutes later Peter, Carol, Brunhilde, Tony, and Pepper stood on the balcony that Tony usually used at a landing pad for the Iron Man armor. Peter turned to kiss Pepper on the cheek and hug Tony in turn. Tony smiled down at Peter and ruffled his hair. “Alright get going kiddo you’re gonna be late.” Peter gave the two one last smile before turning and jogging over to where the two women were waiting for him, arm in arm. 

“Alright Parker,” Carol said. “Let’s figure out how to do this. “Hmm.. Hey! Get up on my shoulders!”

“What?” Peter asked incredulously.

Carol knelt down to the ground and motioned for Peter to climb up on her shoulders. He did so hesitantly and startled slightly when Carol then stood up like he weighed nothing. She bent slightly to pick up Brunhilde bridal style before taking off. Peter felt his stomach flip. This wasn’t the first time he had flown with carol, but it always gave him a thrill. He tightened his grip around the woman’s sides with his legs, knowing that his spider powers would make it nearly impossible to fall off if he didn’t want to.

The ride lasted all of two minutes seeing as Carol was literally flying them across New York. Peter watched the buildings and suburbs of Manhattan and Queens pass below before Carol started her decent. She landed them a block away from Midtown, and let him off. As she stood back up, Valkyrie gave him a cheeky wink and salute before they took off again, becoming a blur in the sky like a shooting star.

-

For once, Peter was already seated when the tardy bell for first period rang. AP physics was first and he was excited. Mr. Daniels had told the class yesterday that he had huge news for them today. Peter hoped it was a field trip, or a really good lab. One would think that he would get enough of science, seeing as Tony Stark was practically his dad, but no. Peter knew that if he hadn’t already made up his mind to join the avengers officially after he graduated, he would've wanted to be a scientist.

Peter perked up as his teacher started to address the class. “Alright kids! Before we venture back into the realm of linear momentum, I’ve got an announcement for you guys that i think you’ll like. Our class has been selected for a very special field trip!” Peter’s insides did a little dance of joy. “This place is a bit prestigious, so the permission slip contains a little more stuff, like a NDA. Now i know you guys are just bursting to know so i’ll just tell you. Our class has been selected to tour…. Stark industries!” 

It took all of Peter’s willpower not to slam his head into his desk right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school day felt like some sort of fever dream. Peter was just hoping to wake up in bed or find out this was all an elaborate joke, but alas, the parker luck would never allow that. Peter had to deal with Ned’s incessant excitement about the trip and all of Flash’s snide comments about everyone learning the “truth” about Peter’s internship. Ever since that day Ned had accidentally blurted out that “Peter knows Spider-Man”, Flash had turned the entire idea that Peter had an internship at Stark Industries into a joke. Peter could tell that no one believed that he actually worked with Mr. Stark, but he was perfectly fine that way. This way there was no one pretending to be his friend in order to get close to Tony, or media hounding him in public.

That’s what Peter was most worried for during this trip. His class was coming to his literal house for a field trip. A year and a half ago both May and Peter had moved in permanently. May was reluctant about the idea but Tony had slowly but surely worn down her resolve. The promise of security and not having to pay bills was too great of an offer to pass. This way the avengers could keep an eye on the young superhero and he and May would have a safe place if Spider-Man’s secret identity was ever discovered. The thought of his classmates being in that safe space was really uncomfortable for Peter. That and the knowledge that if they found out, the avengers would do anything and everything to embarrass him.

-

When Happy pulled up to the tower entrance Peter was still lost in his head. Happy glanced over at the unusually quiet teen before huffing gruffy, “Kid. Come on. This is your stop.” 

Peter was jolted out of his thoughts at Happy’s sharp tone. He looked up and saw the gleaming entrance to the Avengers Tower lobby. 

“Oh! Sorry Happy.” Peter said before opening the car door and stepping out into the crisp spring air. He walked into the pristine lobby of the tower and meandered his way over to the private elevators. He heard his own name being shouted across the room at him and turned around to see his friend/coworker Ava rushing towards him. She was a junior in college and very smart. Her chin length curly brown hair was bobbing as she jogged over.

“Hey Peter! Wait up!” She called. When she got near him she stopped with a smirk and put her hands on her hips. “So. A little birdy told me that a nice school called Midtown would be touring on Friday at 9:30, sound familiar at all?”

Peter groaned softly. The last thing he needed was for all the interns to know about the field trip, they’d never stop giving him shit for it.

Ava laughed, her voice ringing through the mostly empty space. “Don’t worry kiddo, i’m the one leading the group i promise i won’t embarrass you too much.”

Peter sighed in relief, Ava was chill. He knew she wouldn’t be too overbearing. Okay. He could work with that.

“When i’m there, would you please not mention that i work directly with Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

Ava cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, “Why not? It’s a big thing! You should be proud of yourself!” 

Peter mumbled something about not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. Ava just huffed a little laugh and pulled Peter into a half hug, ruffling his hair. “Don’t worry Pete! It’ll be fine. Look, I gotta run but we’ll talk more about this soon okay?” Peter nodded his head and smiled as she walked off.

-

Later that night at dinner Peter brought up the topic of the trip. He figured it would be better for them to hear it from him.

“Okay guys I just want to let you know that my school is taking a field trip here on Friday and would like to put in a formal request that you guys leave me alone for the duration of the trip.” Peter said to the entire table. There was silence for about three seconds before the laughter started. Clint was snickering the loudest and Tony was slapping his knee.

“Wow kid,” Clint wheezed “This really could only happen to you.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah I know. Now will you guys promise to leave me be?”

“Oh absolutely not!” Clint said, the mirth apparent in his voice. Peter looked around the table and knew he was screwed. There was not one sympathetic face looking back at him, even Pepper looked mildly amused by the proceedings, and it was in that moment Peter remembered that his family were all little shits.

“Oh come on!” Peter cried out. “Seriously guys? Can’t you see that i’m in a crisis here?”

Tony took a break from laughing to look down at Peter. “You’re being a touch dramatic there Pete.” 

Peter huffed. “I don’t care! My classmates are coming here. Here! To my house. Where I live!”

“Calm down kiddo” Tony said. “It’s not like they’re touring your bedroom or anything!”

“They might as well be.” Peter pouted. “I know that you guys and all the interns will embarrass me. And then Flash will never leave me alone” At that last sentence he snapped his mouth shut. He hadn’t told them about Flash, and how badly the other boy treats him. Peter knew that his family would get all scary protective and probably bust down Flash’s door or something similar.

“Who’s Flash?” came a voice near the end of the table. Peter looked up and into the glinting gray eyes of Bucky Barnes. Shit. There goes that, Peter thought. He knew that he had to get out of the situation quickly. If Bucky found out that Flash was bullying Peter everything would go to shit. 

“Umm… No one.” Peter said quickly. “I’m going to go to my room I have a lot of homework.” He then scampered out of the room too fast for anyone to stop him or call him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bus time!

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Peter found it fascinating, how time worked. The more he stressed about the field trip, the faster time seemed to pass. Not that it stopped him from stressing, not by any means. He could feel himself going out of his mind, every sarcastic comment Flash made, and all the enthused statements from Ned just made him feel worse.

Peter woke up the morning of the trip after a restless sleep. The night before had been difficult. He had stopped two men from assaulting a teenage girl, one that happened to sit near him in Calculous. He had sat with the girl, Maria, until the police had come. She had cried into his suit and it was all he could do to keep from breaking down as well. He didn’t get a lot of sleep that night. He had almost been too late, what if he had got there a minute later? 

That question was still plastered onto the front of his mind all through breakfast. The team seemed to notice how down he was, Clint has tried joking with him but Nat had shot him a look. She was all too familiar with the guilty feels and the “What if?” questions swirling through Peter’s head. He shot her a grateful look and she smiled warmly at him. He was left alone for the rest of breakfast, but he knew it wouldn’t last. Whatever the Avengers had to planned to do to embarrass him wouldn’t be put off by something as trivial as Peter’s bad mood.

“Alrighty kid, time to go!” Tony said after another fifteen minutes. Peter groaned extremely loudly. Tony just laughed at him. “Just get outta here.”

Peter grabbed his bag and stalked off to the elevators shooting a preemptive glare at the team behind him for the shitstorm that was sure to come as soon as Peter returned for the trip.

The car ride went by quickly and in no time at all Peter was walking up to the bus parked outside of the school. He sidled up to MJ and Ned, wrapping his arms around the former’s waist from behind, nuzzling into her soft har. MJ chuckled softly. 

“Hey headass” she said smiling. “Sleep well?”

“No” Peter whined. “I’m gonna nap on you on the bus.”

“Oh no you’re not!” she countered. “I’m gonna draw, you can nap on Ned”

“Fine” Peter smirked, detangling himself from MJ and hugging his best friend tight, leaning his head onto Ned’s shoulder.

“Yeah you can nap on me!” Ned giggled. “I’m probably a lot more comfortable than MJ anyway.”

“Thanks Ned!” Peter smiled. “I hope you know i’m actually gonna do it.”

Five minutes later the entire AP Physics class piled themselves onto the stuffy school bus. Peter, Ned, and MJ snagged the seats at the very back of the bus. Peter, true to his word, smiled at his girlfriend and then cuddled himself up to Ned and was asleep in minutes. Ned looked over to MJ who was sketching Peter’s sleeping form with a soft look in her eye.

“He had a rough night” MJ sighed quietly “He called me at midnight nearing a panic attack. It’s really taking a toll on him, this spiderman shit.” 

“Yeah I noticed he hasn’t been himself lately.” Ned intoned, “I asked him to build my new ironman lego set with me two weeks ago and he turned me down! He never has done that!”

“We really need to get him out of the city for a while, maybe over the summer we’ll take a road trip or something.”

“Hell yeah! We’ll take him somewhere remote with no crime for him to worry about.”

“He really needs a break, Ned. He’s gonna burn himself out if he keeps doing this every night.”

“Yeah, I know. And he told me that after he graduates he’s going to join the Avengers officially. Which is totally awesome by the way, but i’m scared for him.”

“Me too.” MJ said. “Me too.”

The drive was around thirty minutes long and about halfway through the comments from Flash started. He had noticed the smaller boy tucked into the side of his best friend and was quick to comment on it. Soon all of Flash’s friend group was guaffing about it, pointedly looking back at the two boys.

“Hey MJ!” Flash called out “How do you feel that your boyfriend is cheating on you with Dead?”

Ned bristled but MJ seemed entirely unfazed.

“Awww Flash.” She sneered, “Does two male friends being comfortable with each other make you feel insecure? What? Did daddy not hug you enough as a kid?” 

Flash looked furious “Whatever… Bitch.”

MJ just smirked and turned back to Ned, obviously pleased with herself for pissing Flash off so much. When she caught Ned’s eye she raised her eyebrows at him, because he was gaping at her. 

“What?” She demanded.

“That was literally the most badass thing I’ve ever seen.”

MJ preened.

When the bus pulled up to the Avengers Tower entrance, Ned shook Peter awake gently.

“C’mon bud.” Ned whispered “We’re here you gotta get up.” Peter whined and clutched Ned harder, shaking his head.

“Mmmmm no” Peter groaned. “M comfortable. Plus i don't wanna go.”

“Peter lets go” MJ said sharply. Peter’s head shoots up and the sound of that tone and he wordlessly follows the girl off the bus without further complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is gonna be so long i'm just a real stickler for detail.


	4. Chapter 4

The lobby of Avengers Tower was pristine, with a high ceiling and glass panes stretching as far as the eye could see. The open layout was a mix of modern and classic, with holograms everywhere and the color scheme in white and gray. Peter was always stunned by it, no matter how many times he walked through it. As the class approached the main desk, Peter caught sight of Ava. When they made eye contact the lithe girl gave him a dazzling smile. He smiled back at her, admittedly not as brightly as usual, as he was still wary of what was about to happen.

“Midtown, here for a 9:30 tour.” Mr. Daniels said once he had reached the front desk.

“Mhm!” Ava sounded, “I’ve got you all checked in. I’ll start handing out the badges in one second. Peter? Could you come here a second?”

Peter started at the sound of his name, not expecting Ava to verbally acknowledge him yet. Nevertheless he strode up to meet her at the desk, ignoring the stunned looks targeted at him from his classmates.

“Hey whats up?” Peter asked cautiously. Ava picked up on his tone and snorted.

“I happened to have a very interesting conversation with Mr. Barton earlier. He warned me that the Avengers had left a message for you via Friday so i wouldn’t freak out. I thought you might like to know ahead of time, just so keep your guard up.” 

Peter groaned at this news, he had expected something of the sort. There was no way his chosen family would leave him alone to have a normal, boring field trip. He smiled at Ava anyway, grateful at least that she had clued him in. At least now he would be ready, and able to control his reaction when the inevitable embarrassment arrived.

“Thank you.” Peter said. “I’m going to fucking kill them when this is all over.”

Ava just chuckled and shooed him back to rejoin the group before turning to address the class as a whole.

“When i call your name please come up and receive your name badge.”

This process took several minutes. The slow repetition of a name being called, and them walking up to receive the badge. Finally when the last person had gotten theirs, Mr. Daniel called out to Ava.

“Hey! I think one of our students may have been missed!”

Ava looked confusedly at her list. “Which one? I’m pretty sure I got everyone.”

“Peter Parker” Mr. Daniels replied.

A look of understanding crossed Ava’s face and she let out a tinkling laugh.

“Oh! Peter doesn’t need a guest badge.” She smiled, “He can just use his company one!”

A look of confusion passed the teacher’s face before it dawned on him. It was obvious that Mr. Daniels had also not believed Peter actually had an internship with SI. Peter felt, amongst his anxiety, a pang of vindictive pleasure at the guilty look on his Physics teacher’s face.

Over half the class was staring at Peter as the boy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his red and blue badge. It was customized, a homage to his alter ego, but obviously no one could know that.

Betty Brant raised her hand and Ava called on her. 

“What do the different colors of badges mean? I see yours is blue but ours is white.” The blonde girl asked curiously.

“Nice Question!” Ava replied delightedly. “Well there are eight levels of security here at the tower. White, like what you have, is for guests. These people include tour groups, visitors from different companies, and the press. Next there is gray. These are the people who work in the tower but have no access to confidential information, such as the janitors, people who work in the cafe upstairs, or in the gift shop. Up another level is yellow. These are the low level interns, usually high school or early college students. They get coffee and usually work as assistants to the lower level scientists. Next is green. Those are for those low level scientists and mid-level interns. I also believe that people from legal have this level as well. Next up is blue! Which as you noticed, is my level! We are the top level interns and scientists. Most of us interns work in RnD but sometimes we take other responsibilities, such as leading tour groups! The next level up is Red. These are the heads of departments and people who work directly under the CEO Pepper Potts. After that the final level is Gold. This group is split up into two subdivisions. The lower one is for the residential avengers. These people have access everywhere except personal labs. The highest level is reserved only for Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, James Rhodey, Bruce Banner, and one intern. They all have personalized badges”

That last sentence caused a stir in the class. An intern had the highest level of security? Unfortunately for Peter, his classmates had started putting two and two together, looking back at him and his obviously customized badge. Ava seemed to notice that she had fucked up, giving him an alarmed and apologetic look, to which he responded with a helpless shrug that seemed to say “It is what it is”.

Another kid, one that had noticed Peter’s badge raised his hand, and Ava begrudgingly called on him.

“If the top level has customized badges, does that mean that Peter is that intern you mentioned?” Kevin asked.

Ava looked at Peter again, this time asking for permission with her eyes. Peter gave her a little nod.  
“Yes” Ava sighed. “It does. Now remember that before you came you all signed NDA’s. If anyone leaks the information that Peter is Mr. Stark’s personal intern, legal action may be taken against you.”

The class looked dumbfounded. Not only had they found out that Peter actually worked at SI, but was Iron Man’s personal intern. There was a variety of expressions aimed at the boy himself, ranging from awe to jealousy.

Ava sighed again before getting the classes attention once again. She directed them over to the large security scanner. Peter sighed, knowing what was about to happen. One by one the class walked through the scanner and FRIDAY announced their name and security level. When Peter finally walked through she delivered a very different message.

“Peter Parker, Level Gold Plus. Hello Mr. Parker. I have been told to inform you by Tony that you left your bed unmade again this morning. He would like to add that he is not mad, just disappointed. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes would like to say that there are your favorite cookies upstairs whenever your trip is over. Ms. Romanov would like to say, and i quote. “маленький паук stop leaving your school shit all over this god damn tower. Clint has tripped over your bag twice this morning. After which Mr. Barton insisted that he is fine, but will be getting you back for it later. Next Ms. Danvers wanted to ask whether you wanted to go flying tonight. She said it’ll be paying you back for her embarrassing you later. Lastly Tony wanted to tell you to be on the lookout for Shuri, as she is arriving in the next two hours.”

Peter, while prepared for this, still slammed his face in his hands and had to stop himself fro, screeching like a pterodactyl in annoyance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Realistic description of a panic attack

After the fiasco with Friday, Peter was mortified. He turned, walked to MJ, and promptly buried his head into her shoulder. Her hand came up to soothingly scritch the hair at the back of his head, but she was snickering softly all the while. Peter just groaned and pressed his lips softly to the crook of his neck, thankful for her small comfort. He turned around to face his class and immediately groaned, again. His whole class was staring at him. Their faces showed a wide range of emotions. Most of them had a look of blind shock, but Betty looked very amused, Ned was bent double with giggles, and Flash…. Peter had to do a double take when he saw the boy’s face. The look of pury fury in Flash’s eyes was unexpected. Sure the guy had been a pain in the ass over the years, but right now Flash’s gaze was murderous. It really creeped Peter out.

He tried to put Flash’s look out of his mind as Ava directed them to the elevator and up to the interns lab on the 10th floor. Peter smiled slightly. Outside of his own and Tony’s labs, this is where he spent most of his time doing actual “intern” things. Ava stopped them outside the enormass entrance to the lab.

“This is where most of the interns spend their lab hours.” Ava explained. “Sometimes this is where we work on our own projects, or do designated tasks for the R&D scientists. As we go in be careful not to bump anything as this is still a lab.”

The class filed into the spacious room, staring around in wonderment. To them it was the most technologically advanced place they have ever seen; to Peter it was a little boring. His own lab smoked this one in comparison. His equipment and other features were all designed by tony himself. He even had Karen installed in there. 

Peter looked up sharply when he heard a loud squeal of his own name. He looked up and saw one of his intern friends, Emma, rushing towards him. He barely had time to brace himself before the short girl had pummeled into him, knocking the air out of his lungs and embracing him tightly. Emma had been doing a semester abroad in Italy, and had obviously just recently returned. Peter hugged her back fiercely, he really had missed her. Unfortunately though, her shouting his name had gotten the attention of all the other interns in the lab. 

“Heya Pete!” Jake, and intern from product testing called out. “What are you doing here! You barely show up here but it’s always after school.”

Peter sighed and launched into an explanation of the tour and how the people with him were his class. He got almost all the way through the story before another one of the interns, this time a boy named Rylan interrupted him. 

“Hey Peter’s class! Do you wanna see a video of him accidentally setting the lab on fire?”

There was a clammer of agreement and laughter from the class. 

When the interns all had their fun embarrassing Peter and Ava actually got the chance to give some more “tour like” information, the class moved on. The toured several different R&D labs, and fortunately either the scientists didn’t know Peter, or were to professional to bother him. Either way Peter was grateful. 

It all went to shit once they reached the Avenger’s museum. Peter’s spider sense went off, he could tell that someone was watching him, but he couldn’t tell from where. His body didn’t typically register the Avengers as threats to him, so his spidey sense could only tell that someone was close but not exactly where. 

Peter guessed it was probably Clint or Natasha tailing him. They were the only two people stealthy enough to sneak up on him. And while being distracted by this thought he felt a strong jerk from behind and he was suddenly in the air. Clint was cackling madly from below. Peter’s bones were light enough that people could just pick him up and toss him like a rag doll if he didn’t fight back. 

Once Clint set Peter down on the ground again, the younger boy spun around to glare fiercely at the archer. Clint just laughed at him.

“Hey kiddo! What did i tell you about always watching your six!” Clint called out jocosely.

“Uncle Clint! What are you doing here?” Peter hissed back.

Clint laughed heartily. “Well I couldn’t pass up the chance to embarrass my favorite nephew now could I!” He slung an arm around the boy’s shoulders, preventing his escape, and then called out to the rest of the class. “Hey everyone!”

The class turned around at the statement and suddenly went into a hysterical state. There were shouts of recognition and shock at seeing a real live Avenger in front of them. Before Peter knew it he was surrounded by his classmates. They were yelling and scrambling to get Clint’s attention. Clint seemed a little taken aback and overwhelmed by the immediate attention, but Peter, Peter was freaking out. His spider sense, or as he sometimes called it, glorified anxiety, was screaming at him to leave, to fight.

His breathing was ragged and adrenaline pumping, a panic attack was coming on fast. If he didn't get out of the mob surrounding him he didn’t know what would end up happening, but he knew it would be bad. He gripped Clint’s arm tight and the archer turned peeringly towards him. Clint’s eyes lit up with recognition and Peter nodded in confirmation. 

“Distraction.” Peter wheezed out quietly. Clint nodded and started yelling wildly, asking if anyone wanted to see him do “Parkour”. As the class cheered Peter was able to slip out of the crowd and run out of the room. When he got to the hallway to collapsed against the wall and slid down slowly. His breathing was short, shallow, and uncontrollable. His brain was covered in a dense fog and all he could feel was a strong, irrational sense of fear. His chest was starting to ache with the pressure the intense breathing was putting on his lungs.

“Peter, Protocol 298 has been initiated, your vitals have skyrocketed, do you have any preference of who I send?” FRIDAY intoned with worry in her synthetic voice.

Protocol 298 had been created four months ago after Tony had walked in on Peter twenty minutes into an intense panic attack. Now whenever Peter exhibited signs of an attack, FRIDAY will summon an avenger to come help him.

“No” Peter cried out, “Anyone.”

“Alright Peter,” FRIDAY responded, “Ms. Maximoff and Ms. Danvers are on their way.”

Peter internally sighed a breath of relief. Wanda was amazing at calming people down and Carol would make sure that no one bothered him. 

Two minutes passed quickly, Peter’s breathing never letting up. Soon enough the elevator door opened and Peter could hear two pairs of feet pattering quickly towards him. The two women crouched down on either sides of him, Carol putting a hand on his shoulder firmly.

“Hey Parker.” Carol said softly. “Breathe with me kiddo.”

Peter tried matching the blonde’s steady breaths, gasping and choking a few times. Eventually he was taking deep, but still ragged breath.

“קליינע ברודער I can make this all go away.” Wanda soothed, “Just say the word and I’ll do it.”

Wanda had a special way with people. Part of her powers was the ability to alter the mind. She hated it for years until she discovered that she could use it to help people. She can calm crying babies, bring joy to the suffering, and smooth out even the most panicked of states. 

Peter nodded vigorously, rasping out a quiet, “Do it please.” Wanda smiled and lifted her hand, palm filling with her iconic red magic. Tendrils of sparkling crimson snaked out and absorbed through Peter’s temple. 

A serene sense of peace washed over Peter’s body as endorphins flooded his brain. It reminded Peter subtlety of the time he decided to smoke weed with MJ. His anxious state was siphoned away, wiped clean like marker off a whiteboard. He took a few minutes just to feel, soaking in the amazing feeling of calm, his body aches and mental state reset back to normal. It felt like he had just awoken from a deep and refreshing sleep. 

“Feeling better kiddo?” Carol asked after a few minutes. Peter nodded freely. “Good, take a few more minutes and then you can explain what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit difficult to write. Before anyone says anything, this is exactly what happens to me during my panic attacks. The feeling can vary from person to person.
> 
> EDIT: Wanda is Jewish in the comics and the MCU erased that identity so that is why she speaks Yiddish in my story.
> 
> קליינע ברודער Means "Little brother" in Yiddish


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is a sexist DICK. 
> 
> TW for the word *aggot, and sexist remarks

Peter did indeed explain what had happened. How his whole class had swarmed around him like a horde of wasps. How their loud voices had felt like knives in his already overly sensitive ears. Wanda said she would chew Clint out for ambushing him like that later, saying that the archer really should’ve known better. Carol, ignoring all of Peter’s protests, said that she would remain with him for the rest of the trip. In the end he could see the benefits of her being with him. As Carol was a superhero on a cosmic level and not an Avenger, the class wouldn’t recognize her. But she was also extremely powerful and the rest of the team was terrified of her. She, like Pepper and Natasha, could intimidate a person with a single look. 

“Whew! Oh my god.” Clint wheezed, stumbling out of the lab and shutting the door behind him. “Your classmates are actually insane Peter.” 

Wordlessly, Wanda stood up and stalked over to Clint, pinched his ear tightly and dragged him over to the elevators. Shouts of “Fuck!” “Ow!” and “What the hell Wanda!” could be heard all the way down the hall. 

“C’mon bud.” Carol said lightly, getting to her feet and extending her hand to Peter. “Let’s get you back to your class.” Peter took Carol’s hand and she easily pulled the smaller boy to his feet. They walked back to the door and crept in quietly. His class turned to stare at him but said nothing. Ava had obviously told them to leave him alone, which he was infinitely grateful for.

He sidled up to the back of the group to where Ned and MJ stood. 

“Panic Attack?” Ned whispered softly. Peter nodded, feeling weary. Ned took his hand silently and squeezed, rubbing his thumb over the back of his best friends hand. Ned had figured out how to effectively comfort Peter at age seven, after the boy had accidently broken his birthday present from his Uncle Ben. Any kind of gentle physical contact worked like a charm on Peter, and he visibly relaxed under Ned’s mistrations. 

“Thanks buddy” Peter said back quietly. He didn’t let go of Ned’s hand but he reached out with his other one to put on the small of MJ’s back. The girl twisted around slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s temple before whispering, “Love you, dork.” into his ear. Peter smiled back at her.

A soft snort broke the moment. Peter turned around to the source of the noise and glared at where Carol was giggling silently at him. He let go of Ned and MJ and put a hand over his chest in mock offense. 

“What?” Peter asked.

“Nothing!” Carol said still giggling. “You’re just such a soft boy. It’s cute”

“I regret teaching you twitter language.” Peter retorted. “Besides, you don’t even want to get me started on how you act near Brunhilde. You act like Steve and Bucky, but unlike them, you two don’t have the excuse of losing each other twice.”

“Oh come on. We aren’t that bad. You’re exaggerating.” Carol shook her head.

“Oh am I?” Peter responded, knowing a bit of banter is exactly what he needed to better his mood. “Then why did you cry yesterday when Val sent you a snapchat with the flower crown filter.”

“Because it was so cute!” Carol bit back, before pausing. “Oh. Yeah. You might actually have a point there.”

“You two are the definition of codependents.” Peter laughed. “Don’t get on me for being happy around my S/O when you get actual heart eyes everytime you see yours.”

Carol raised her hands in defeat. “Alright, Alright. I yield.”

“That’s what I thought.” Peter said with finality. But he shot a grin at her to reassure that there was no malice meant in that statement. Carol walked over and slung an arm around his shoulder just as Ava called out, “You guys have twenty minutes to look around the museum before we have to move on.”

They spent a few minutes debating on which exhibit to visit first. Ned wanted to, unsurprisingly, go straight to the Spider-Man display. In the end they ended up going to the Black Widow display, while Carol wandered off to see the one on Nick Fury. As they approached Natasha’s exhibit they could hear the unmistakable voice of Flash and his friends guffawing. 

“Mann..” Flash drawled. Looking up at the larger than life picture of Natasha. “Look at those fucking tits man. I would run a train on that woman. Look at her suit it like she’s just asking for it.”

Peter tried to hold it in, but he couldn’t. He let out a loud condescending laugh. Flash whipped around and glared at him.

“What the fuck you laughing at Dickwad?” Flash snarled. 

“I’m laughing at you Eugene. Thinking Natasha would ever even THINK about your dusty ass.” 

“Aw did the little faggot get offended? Was I not politically correct enough for you huh penis? How about this, I could fuck the black widow so good that she’d never leave where she belongs, my bedroom.”

“Oh could you now?” 

The whole ensemble whipped around at the sound of a low growl of a voice as Natasha Romanov melted out of the shadows. Her eyes were glinting with derisive mirth and she looked more dangerous than ever. She turned and looked over into Peters wide eyes and grinned.

“Hey маленький паук” She said to Peter. “I bugged you earlier at breakfast, hope you don’t mind.” Peter just shrugged at her, typical Natasha.

The red head turned back to Flash, who in turn looked like he was about to piss himself. She stepped closer to him and he backed up, this continued until he was pinned up against the glass of her display, and she was all up in his personal space. 

“Hmmm” She hummed condescendingly. “Where’d all your charm go Eugene I thought you were fucking me.” 

Flash started babbling, apologies spilling out of his mouth rapidly. Nat let this this continue for a second before she slammed her hand into the bulletproof glass next to the boy’s face, effectively shutting him up.

“Now listen here you little shit.” Natasha growled. “I couldn’t care less what you say about me. Nothing you say could change the fact that I could snap your neck anytime, and anywhere if so choose to.” Flash gulped audibly. 

“But.” Nat continued, “When you speak ill of my family, that’s when it gets personal. So now what you’re going to do is turn around and apologize to my friend Peter over there in front of me, him, and all your little friends.”

Flash looked like he was struggling internally for about five seconds, before turning back and looking into Natasha’s eyes. She cocked one eyebrow and kept glaring at him. A bead of sweat trickled down Flash’s face. 

Flash after another couple of seconds turned out and said through gritted teeth. “Peter. I’m sorry.” He looked like every word was costing him great effort. Natasha smiled at pat Flash on the top of the head.

“Good boy.” She said, looking down on him. She then let him go and walked over to Peter gripping his upper arm loosely. “I’ll be keeping an eye out for you Pete.”

She turned around and gave one more scathing look at Flash before melting back into the shadows once again. 

Peter turned back to Flash, who looked humiliated and furious in equal measure. All his friends has scampered away clearly not wanted to be associated with him for fear of bodily harm. 

There was a dark look in Flash’s eyes as he ground out. “You’re dead Penis Parker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Hey guys i'm sorry this took so long. I had my exams and had to study for the ACT. I'll be back to updating more like twice a week now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri time!!!! Also Shuri is 18 in this fic be aware.

After the fiasco in the Avengers Museum, Peter prayed that everything would calm down and be perfectly uneventful for the remainder of the trip. But, unfortunately, the universe seemed to have a different plan for him. As the group was entering a room to do an interactive lab, Peter stooped down to retie his shoelace. MJ and Ned stayed behind with him. As he was standing up Peter heard a shout from behind him.

“Hey! White boy!”

Peter was spooked and instinctively leapt up, landing on the ceiling. When he realized what he had done he quickly dropped down, swearing loudly and checking to make sure no one had seen. Fortunately the only people in the hall were MJ, Ned, and now-

“Shuri!” Peter shouted. “What have I said about sneaking up on me in public!”

Shuri just laughed and raised her hands in recognition. “It’s good to see you too bud.”

Peter walked over and pulled his genius friend into a tight hug, when they pulled back they did their signature handshake.

“Jarvis?” Peter called out to the ceiling.

“Yes Peter?” The AI responded.

“Delete the footage of me being a dumbass just then. Protocol ‘Close Call’”

“Of course Peter.”

Close Call was the protocol for whenever Peter did something that could reveal his identity within the non-residential part of the tower. It would delete any footage to make sure the tower security didn’t find out.

Shuri walked over and hugged MJ tight. They had become good friends after Peter introduced them over a year ago, bonding over activism and memes, like all good gen-z kids do.

The door to the lab opened and Ava poked her head out calling “Peter? You okay out there?”

Peter looked up and gave the brunette a thumbs up before saying, “All good Ava! But look who decided to show up!”

Ava turned and saw Shuri standing next to MJ. Peter knew that the nineteen year old had a huge celebrity crush on the princess/technical genius. The princess in question immediately turned on the charm and sidled up in front of Ava, holding out her hand.

“I’m Shuri.” She said with a wide smile.

“I-I know” Ava stuttered “I know who you are.” Ava took Shuri’s hand and shook it, both holding on a little longer than standard protocol.

“Would I be able to stay with your group?” Shuri asked, using her perfected puppy dog eyes, known even to melt Natasha Romanov. “I haven’t seen Peter in months and I’m not staying awfully long.”

“Of course!” Ava answered way too quickly. “That’s totally fine.”

“Great!” Shuri smiled. “Peter’s told me all you and your research in kinetic energy, kinda my area of expertise. You might have to give me your number later, ya know, if you ever want a second opinion.”

Ava looked a little shell shocked and nodded dumbly. “That’d be great! For scien-science and all. I’m-I-I’m gonna stop standing here like an ass and go back to leading my group. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” With that Ava turned around to head back into the room, muttering to herself about “embarrasing myself infront of a god damn princess Ava you useless lesbian.”

Peter nudged Shuri in the ribs and said “God damn it Shuri.”

“What?” Shuri asked indignantly. “She was really cute!”

Peter just shook his head and led the way into the lab. Shuri slung her arm around the shorter boy’s shoulder as they entered the room. The class was stationed around several different lab stations covered in miscellaneous mechanical parts. One of Flash’s friends, Chad, spotted Peter and co. walking in. He muttered something to his table before smirking.

“Hey Penis! Whose that? How does MJ feel about you cheating on her not only with Ned but now this bitch.” Chad called out. The class fell silent and just stared at them, unsure of what to do.

Shuri stiffened next to him. Peter looked at her and pleaded with his eyes for her to stand down. But, as it was Shuri, his attempts were useless.

“It’s your highness to you.” Shuri said coldly. “Only my friends call me bitch.”

“Your highness of what?” Chad sneered, “The bronx?” 

Peter was aghast. Chad had always been known to spout some ignorant bullshit, but this? Peter was about to go sock him in the jaw to teach him some god damn manners. Before he could do that he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see MJ looking at him. 

MJ just shook her head and whispered, “Shuri can handle herself.” Peter slumped slightly. MJ was right, he turned to watched what would inevitably be the end of Chad’s entire career.

Shuri pulled herself up as tall as she could before saying. “My name is Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, first in line to the throne, sister of the Black Panther, and the head of development of Wakandan technology, do you want me to keep going?”

Chad just scoffed and opened his mouth to say something sceptically, before he was cut off by one of his buddies elbowing him in the stomach.

“Shut the fuck up Chad” Cole hissed at him. “That’s actually her.”

Cole whipped out his phone and typed in Shuri’s name and showed it to Chad. All the color drained from his face before he breathed out a quiet, “Oh fuck.”

“Oh fuck is right.” Shuri said. “Now I don’t want to hear another word come out of your mouth about me, or especially my best friend Peter. Is that clear?”

“Yes” Chad mumbled, head down. 

“Yes what?” Shuri said, one eyebrow raised sternly.

“Yes your highness.” Chad looked defeated.

“Great.” Shuri’s demeanor changed. “Now that that is settled.” She pulled Peter along to an empty lab station. Peter could swear he heard Ava whisper “that was so hot” as he passed by. Peter, Shuri, Mj, and Ned plopped themselves down. They watched as Mr. Daniels called Chad out of the room, obviously to chew him out some more.

Ned was so excited in the next few moments, narating what had just happened. “And then he was a dick and you were just like, call me your highness, and it was like pow! Did you see the look on his face it was gold.”

“We know Ned, we were all there.” MJ rolled her eyes but still looked fondly at Ned.

“Damn kid” Carol said, walking up to their group. “And I thought I was good at comebacks” She held up her hand and Shuri high-fived her enthusiastically.

“God this day couldn’t get any weirder” Peter mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God writing this chapter pissed me off so much. Chad is based off this i d i o t boy at my school.


	8. Chapter 8

It could in fact, get weirder. After the group finished a small engineering lab, Ava got a text and looked up at the class with s look of excitement on her face.

“I just got a message notifying a change in plans. I’m to take you guys up to floor 84, which happens to be the Avengers training room.”

The class let out a loud cheer and started murmuring excitedly. All the way up the elevator ride Peter noticed eyes on him. Half the class was staring again. It was frankly unnerving to have all those pairs of eyes on him. His eyes caught briefly with Flash’s. He had the same dark look in his eye from earlier and okay. That was just fucking scary. Flash look like he might actually strangle him. Peter was grateful for when the elevator door opened again and the class exited onto the training room floor.

Peter loved this gym an unhealthy amount. His pseudo-dad had completely jacked the place up. High tech equipment and simulations filled the expansive room. Tony had also turned the walls and ceiling into a sort of jungle gym specially made for Peter’s powers. Whenever Peter wanted to clear his head he would go and fuck around on the monkey bars fitted to the ceiling.

The class stared around, awe edged onto their faces. The entire room just screamed “Avengers”. That and the fact that currently Natasha and Steve were sparring at full force on one of the training mats about 30 feet away. The Russian spy and super soldier obviously were not pulling any punches. The class watched in shock as Captain America threw a right hook at the redhead, which she easily dodged and then launched herself onto the blonde’s shoulders. A few tension filled minutes later Natasha had Steve pinned to the ground, her thighs wrapped around his neck. Steve patted her thigh twice and she gingerly untangled herself and got to her feet. She then slowly turned around to look at Peter’s class.

“Who wants to learn how to do that?” Natasha called out. Every single hand in the class immediately shot up, including Mr Daniels.   
“Nat are you sure that’s the best idea?” Steve asked the spy, sounding dubious. “They are high school kids after all.”

“I was younger.” Natasha said sharply before continuing, “They’ll be fine Steve”

Peter could swear he could see a mischievous glint in Natasha’s eyes that never boded well.

“Steve are you in here?” A voice called out of sight. Through another entrance entered one Bucky Barnes. The man stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the class. “Steve? Why are there so many small humans in our gym?”

Steve just laughed outright, walking over to his boyfriend’s side and throwing an arm around him. “It’s Peter’s class! Don’t you remember the field trip?”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and he scanned the class before his piercing eyes caught Peter’s. The former assassin suddenly broke into a wide grin. 

“Who of you want to learn to spar?” He called out to the class, almost an exact imitation of the question Natasha had asked moment’s earlier.

Steve just sighed, clearly outnumbered. “I just we could show them the basics. Are you sure it’s okay Mr. ….”

“Daniels” The teacher called out quickly. “But you can call me Richard, Mr. America-wait no-Captain Steve-shit-Mr. Captain America sir.” Steve just looked absolutely confused while Bucky cracked up beside him. “Of course you can show them a few things.”

And so, they began. They spent the next twenty minutes going through very basic fighting techniques. Steve had drawn the line when Natasha had wanted to teach the girls about strangling people with their legs. 

“Now, who of you wants to try out some of these moves on us?” Natasha asked the class. About half of the class raised their hands, the other half looking too scared. Nat looked past all of them as her eyes locked straight onto Peter.

“No.” Peter said loudly. The class turned to look at him weirdly. Natasha only grinned. “Natasha no.”

“C’mon маленький паук it’ll be fun.” 

Peter knew Nat wasn’t going to take no for an answer so he groaned and walked up to the front, taking off his jacket as he went, he passed it off to Shuri who took it and winked cheekily. 

“Alright widow” Peter said. “Let’s get this over with.”

They both got into position on the training mat before they suddenly became. Natasha launched herself at him and he went straight into defensive. He blocked and dodged most of her blows, even managing to land one or two himself. The redhead went to roll underneath his legs but Peter was too quick. He launched into a back flip to avoid her. Shit. He really needed to hold back so he wouldn’t fuck up and accidentally reveal his identity. He let Nat pin him a couple seconds later. She glared down at him, clearly knowing he gave up intentionally.

“I can’t let them think I'm too good” Peter hissed at Natasha, “They’ll start asking questions.”

The black widow still looked slightly irritated but nodded sharly at him and let him up. Peter turned to look at his class and a sea of shocked faces stared back at him. 

“Ummm” He started before Natasha cut him off.

“This is what it looks like after six months of me training him.” She said. 

The class started applauding slowly, Shuri loudest of all. Peter flushed bright red and walked back to stand next to MJ, Ned, and Shuri quickly. 

“Penis Parker” Flash hissed darkly behind him. “There is no fucking way that was real, she obviously went easy on you. What you have to do? Pay her to do that? Oh wait you couldn’t of you poor fuck.”

Peter balled his hands up into fists, almost at his breaking point. He looked up to see Steve and Bucky staring sharply at Flash as well, god damn super-soldier serum. Peter looked at them with pleading eyes and shook his head softly. Bucky still looked ready to rip Flash’s head off but Steve laid a placating hand on his partner’s shoulder, acknowledging Peter’s choice to be the bigger person. Peter breathed deeply and walked up to Mr. Davis, telling him that he was going to quickly run to the bathroom. 

He walked off across the room quickly, tears swelling already in his eyes. He didn’t look back as he entered the bathroom. There was only so much a person could take. Usually he didn’t let it get to him, Flash’s taunts, but the sheer amount of them and the magnitude of them today was just unbearable. He cried for a minute before deciding to pull himself together and deal with these emotions later. As he was wiping away the last of his tears the bathroom door opened and in walked Flash. Peter didn’t have a moment to brace himself before Flash slammed him up against the wall. Peter was frozen with shock not knowing what to do as Flash ran his hands all over his shirt. Flash reached under his collar and made a noise of triumph. He pulled his hand back and in between his fingers was a small black device. Fuck that was the bug Natasha had planted wasn’t it. Flash stared at him darkly and threw the device to the ground, crushing it under his shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUcK this is getting darker than i intended but oh well. I'd rather be dark than cheesy. Sorrz for the cliffhanger guys


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this fic has gone places I never planned nor anticipated. But we’re nearing the end folks. 
> 
> This one’s a bit shorter
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR INTENSE BULLYING, AND SOME VIOLENCE

Peter looked down in shock at the crushed recording device on the bathroom floor. He wondered how Flash had found it, because Peter himself hadn’t known where it was. Part of him was terrified, he didn’t know why but something about the boy just scared him. The other, rational part of his brain knew that Flash couldn’t actually hurt him, but knew that Peter could. It was one of those moments that Peter feared his own powers, what he was physically capable of doing to the boy in front of him. This above anything else kept him rooted unmoving to the spot.

“Kinda pathetic don’t you think?” Flash drawled. “Running to the Black Widow like she’s your mommy. What are you five penis? I should put you over my knee and spank you like the child you are. Though you’d probably like that wouldn’t you? you little faggot.”

Peter felt rage boiling under his skin. God he wanted to punch that little smirk off of Flash’s face, but he couldn’t. If he hit Flash now it would be full force, and that kind of hit could kill Flash. 

“Got nothing to say for yourself you little pussy?” Flash continued. “I’ll teach you to answer me when I speak to you.” Flash suddenly swung a punch and it hit Peter in the cheekbone, and pain rippled through his body. 

Peter just glared at him but stayed silent. He would not give Flash the satisfaction of a response. It was taking all his willpower not to just end this and knock the boy’s lights out.

“You know what? Fuck you Penis.” Flash bit out. “Fuck you and your little pathetica ass. I want to know how you got all of this. The internship. The avengers. God knows you don’t fucking deserve it. So tell me. How did you get it. I’d guess you bought your way in but we both know that your family is too broke for that. So what? Did you sleep your way in? Yeah I bet that’s it. I bet the Avengers use you as a little fuck toy. You really think they care about you?”

Peter was barely holding it together when he felt another punch to his face. Fuck that one really fucking hurt.

“ANSWER ME” Flash looked slightly crazed. “I’ll tell you what you’re going to do. You’re going to get me an internship here. I don’t care how many dicks you have to choke on to do it just make it happen. Then I want you to quit. I want you to tell the whole school how you got this internship and expose yourself as the little whore you are.

Peter couldn’t contain it anymore, “Oh fuck you Flash. Go fucking fuck yourself you little prick.”

Flash gripped his hair and then slammed Peter’s head into the wall. Once. Twice. Peter could see stars in his eyes.

Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking was heard. Flash froze. Peter opened his eyes and looked over Flash’s shoulder straight into the murderous looking face of Bucky Barnes. 

“Get.” Bucky growled. “The fuck away from him.”

Flash lifted his hands up, fear in his eyes. He took two steps back and slowly turned around.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t pull this trigger.” Bucky snarled.

“Bucky no!” Peter spoke up.

“Shut the fuck up you idiot.” Bucky kept the gun trained on Flash, but his eyes turned to glare at Peter. “You could have ended this at any time.”

“I couldn’t!” Peter cried out. “He just would have done it to someone who couldn’t handle him like me. And Bucky if I started I wouldn’t of been able to stop it would have killed him.”

“Good.” Bucky said coldly.

“Bucky you can’t kill him.” Peter pleaded. “You just got your life back. Steve would never forgive you for killing an unarmed teenager in cold blood.”

Bucky glared at him for another couple of charged seconds before he lowered and holstered his weapon. He strode forward and grabbed Flash by the hair, dragging the boy out of the bathroom. 

Peter followed them out back into the gym. Natasha and Steve were still teaching the class, but turned around quickly when Bucky shouted “Oi!”

“Wha-?” Steve said sounding confused. Natasha’s eyes darkened when she saw the rapidly forming bruise on Peter’s face. 

Bucky stopped in front of the two superheros. “Walked in on this little freak slamming Peter’s head into a wall.”

Steve tensed, and walked over to Peter, checking the back of his head for a lump and then signs of a concussion. When he was assured that Peter was mostly okay he walked back to Bucky and Nat. He tapped on his fancy watch that Tony had made for all the Avengers, opening the com line.

“All Avengers in the tower come down to the gym, we’ve got a situation. Someone get Pepper too.” 

Natasha turned to grin at Flash like a cat about to tear a bird to pieces. “You’re fucked kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew mama this fic has gotten outta control jfc


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter plus an epilogue left
> 
> Disassociation can be different for many people so i used what is most accurate to my experience.

The rest of the Avengers came into the gym in twos and threes. They all looked confused at Steve’s angry face, Bucky’s murderous one, Natasha’s deadly smirk, and the terrified look on Flash’s face. Natasha refused to tell them anything before everyone but Tony and Pepper was present. Peter was off to the side slightly with Shuri fussing over him.

“Steve what is going on?” Sam asked, concern coating his face as he looked at Flash. “Why are we all standing menacingly around a teenager?”

“Because.” Bucky grit out. “I came into the bathroom to find this fucker banging Peter’s head into the concrete wall.”

The uproar was instantaneous. Even Sam, who loved teasing Peter had a look of rage on his face. Peter was family to this little ragtag band of superheroes, and the Avengers would die to protect one of their own, or it seemed in this case, maim or seriously injure. 

Peter looked up at the people he all called “Aunt” and “Uncle” and saw several pairs of eyes flash over to him before turning angrily back to Flash, still shouting threats. 

Flash looked close to curling up into a little ball. The threats coming towards him at a rapid pace were graphic and often… creative. Everything from decapitation by shield, to having his whole memory erased by Wanda was thrown into the mix.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself little boy?” Natasha growled, when everyone else seemed to run out of ideas.

Flash’s head was tilted down as he mumbled something unintelligible. Suddenly his head seemed encased in a swirl of red and his head snapped up and turned to face Natasha. Wanda had her hand out and was controlling the movement not unlike a puppeteer. 

“Look at her while she’s speaking to you, asshole.” Wanda snapped.

“Let me repeat the question.” Natasha grinned sardonically. “What do you have to say for yourself.”

Flash’s eyes darkened as Natasha taunted him, his rage seemed to take over his fear and he looked downright unhinged.

“Fuck you.” Flash snarled. “Fucking bitch.”

This time it was Steve who made a move on Flash. Before he could land a hit, Natasha caught his fist.

“Don’t.” She smiled. “I actually want to hear this. Now that we’ve established that you think I’m a bitch, Eugene, I’d like to hear why you tried to hurt Peter.” 

“Because he’s a little bitch!” Flash explodes. “He walks around all day with his worthless faggot ass and shiny internship that he doesn’t deserve, I was teaching him some god damn respect.”

This was entirely the wrong thing to say. The room erupted into shouting again, but fell silent when the door to the gym opened with a bang. A very angry Tony Stark walked into the room accompanied by a downright dangerous looking Pepper Potts. 

Steve opened his mouth and started explaining what had happened, but Tony raised a hand to stop him.

“No need Cap.” Tony said. “Friday filled us in on the way down.”

Peter’s brain suddenly thought that the only way that Tony and Pepper could be described now was simply “power couple”.

When Pepper and Tony approached the Avengers parted like the red sea, not wanting to get in either of their ways. 

“Eugene Thompson” Tony drawled. “You can now consider yourself blacklisted from all major colleges, and all of them in the state of New York. The closest you’re getting to a higher education is a run down community college in West Virginia.”

“And don’t think that your family’s money will just get you a job anyway.” Pepper snarled. “This incident will be on your record any time you go to apply anywhere. People will know exactly the kind of person you are.” 

“Captains” Tony called out. Both Steve and Carol turned immediately. “Please escort this piece of shit out of my tower. The police are waiting downstairs. Feel free to threaten him as much as you like on the way down,”

The two Captains gave kurt nods and seized one of Flash’s elbows each and practically frog marched him out of the room. 

Now that Flash was out of the room, all the attention turned to Peter. Peter couldn’t keep it together anymore and two tears broke free and streamed down his face. He buried his face in Shuri’s shoulder and sobbed softly, the princess reaching up to skritch softly at the back of his head.

Peter felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tony looking at him softly. He hiccupped a little and tried to get himself together, not wanting to cry in front of his father figure.  
“I’m sorry.” Peter breathed, not meeting Tony’s eye,

“None of that, kid.” Tony’s voice was firm yet kind. “FRIDAY told us what you said about why you didn’t fight back. You had a tough call to make and no one here is going to fault you for that. I’m so sorry you had to go through that Peter, I promise you’ll never have to see his face ever again.”

Fresh tears poured from Peter’s eyes and Tony opened his arms wide. Cautiously, Peter stepped forward into his dad’s waiting embrace. One arm wrapped around Peter’s back and the other cupped the back of his head and pulled him close. After a couple minutes he was tugged gently into another person’s arms, this time Pepper’s. She kissed his forehead and whispered comforting words into his ear. One by one the Avengers all pulled the kid close and took time to say something to him. Time passed in a daze for Peter. Nothing really felt real at the moment. 

Sam was the one to notice that Peter was off. The former councillor studied Peter’s glassy eyes and blank expression closely. 

“Hey guys?” Sam called out to the group. “We need to get him out of here, he’s dissociating pretty badly.”

“What should we do?” Pepper asked, concern heavy is her voice.

“Bring him up to the living room.” Sam said firmly. “Get him to a place to sit comfortably, get him some food and water. Put something on the T.V. and we’ll talk to him. Try to bring him back gently.” 

Peter moved with the pressure that Sam was applying to his back, not entirely sure what was going on. His mind was back in the bathroom and his head was being slammed against the wall again and again. He let out a small whimper and felt the pressure on his back increase, and his feet moving faster.

The rest of the team followed behind, with Pepper and Tony hot on Sam’s heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also very taxing for me to write i'm sorry for the wait guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo only one more chapter after this.

When the team got Peter up into the living room they immediately went about to make him comfortable. Sam checked Peter again for signs of a concussion and sighed in relief when it was determined that no, he was mostly physically fine, barring the rapidly healing bruise on his face from Flash’s fist. 

“Hey bud” Sam murmured softly, sitting down on the couch beside Peter. He began speaking calmingly to the boy, slowly coxing him out of whatever rut his brain had gotten stuck in. When his eyes cleared completely he looked around the room filled with concerned faces and looked mortified.

“O-oh god i’m so sorry.” Peter stammered. “You guys shouldn’t have to do this for me.”

“Shut up kiddo.” Tony poked Peter in the ribs, smiling at him. “We’re all here because we want to be.”

“But you shouldn’t have to be!’ Peter burst out, looking so sad and frustrated with himself. “If I was better I could've stopped it, this wouldn't have happened.” 

“Kid this shit is never your fault.” Sam rubbed his back comfortingly. “Would you say that about another kid about them getting bullied?”

“No!” Peter claimed indignantly, “but they don’t have super powers like me.”

“That doesn't make you any less if a kid, buddy. It okay to still deal with the same problems other kids have. It doesn't make you any less of a superhero. You need to be kinder to yourself.”

Peter grunted and Sam knew he understood, but didn’t want to say so out loud. Humans did weird shit like that sometimes. They’ll understand and be comforted by you telling them something good about them, but don't want to acknowledge it for fear of feeling/appearing narcissistic. Sam snorted a little at the kid’s antics before getting up to allow Pepper to sit and wrap Peter into a warm embrace. She patted the child’s hair, combing through the silky strands.

The door to the living room opened to reveal Steve and Carol returning, accompanied by a very harried looking MJ, and a hurt puppy dog looking Ned. Peter’s face lit up when he saw his girlfriend and Best friend. The other Avengers looked at the captains with confusion but Carol just shrugged. 

“They sent the rest of the students home, but these two flat out refused to leave. They said they’d rather get suspended then leave without seeing Peter.”

Ned nodded vigorously at that and MJ said, “Damn straight.” Before she strode over to the couch and plopped down on the floor in front of Peter.

“Hey baby.” she said, stroking his cheek. “How you feelin?”

“Like I got punched in the face.” Peter grumbled, a little embarrassed by MJ’s fussing. 

“Well it doesn’t seem like Flash will be a problem anymore, hotshot. Nor the rest of the class. After the big guy over there brought Flash to the cops, he gave the class one of his “Captain America is disappointed in you” speeches. Though, I'm not sure it it was as effective as intended, because everyone’s seen his PSA’s at least once.

This had the intended effect. Peter grinned and snicked about Steve getting all “So, you got detention” on the class. Steve flailed a little and muttered something that sounded like “Those goddamn PSAs”.

After that Ned came bounding over, he seemed to have needed to take a moment to process the fact that he was literally in a room with almost all the avengers. Tony and Pepper vacated their seats to make room for Ned and MJ. 

The trio sat in quiet for a little while, the other Avenger’s seemed to notice that this was not Ned and MJ’s first rodeo when it came to comforting Peter. The boy seemed to thrive off physical contact more so than soft words. 

The Avengers left the teens to their own devices for another fifteen minutes before Tony came bearing hot chocolate for the three of them.

“Where’s mine?” Clint called out, and soon Tony has being waylaid by a bunch of superheroes wanting drinks.

“Make your own!” Tony argued. “I’ve got a kid to take care of.”

Grumbling, the rest of the Avengers, sans Pepper, Sam, and Steve made their way to the kitchen.

“So kiddo.” Tony smiled at Peter. “What movie are we watching?”

“Empire Strikes Back!” Peter said.

MJ groaned. “Again? That's the third time in two months”

“What!” Peter said defensively “I like it!”

“I know you do hun.” MJ said before turning to Pepper “He likes to compare us to Han and Leia.”

Peter went red and Pepper crooned.  
Tony just snorted, “And what did you say to that?”

MJ smirked “Oh i agreed! Only I’m Han and he is Leia.”

“And I’m proud of that!” Peter interjects. “A fierce warrior that fights because it’s the right thing to do? Hell yeah!”

MJ looked fondly at him. “I know babe.”

 

The movie turned out to be a perfect pick. It cheered Peter up immensely, and they only had to pause it couple times to answer questions. They were mostly from Bucky, seeing as he had never seen Star Wars before. Carol was so excited to watch it, it had been one of her favorites before she had been kidnapped by the Kree. Peter promised to binge watch all the new ones with her soon.

By the end of the day Peter was so grateful for the group of idiots that he called his family. They had really rallied around him when he needed it and he couldn’t think of a better group of people to be around after such a shitty day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here we go, the comfort to the hurt. Thank you guys so much for sticking around through this shitfest i love you all. there will be an epilogue!!! If you guys want go check out some of my other fics, they are lonely and need attention.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Hey guys it's been a while. I honestly had no intention of writing this chapter but I got a recent comment and it reminded me of how I wanted to end the story. Thank you all for such an overwhelmingly great response to this fic. This one really got me into writing and I'll be forever grateful for all the kind comments.

Five years later.

Summer was an amazing thing. The freedom, the amount of time you could take for yourself. In highschool Peter really took the season for granted, school work was so easy that there didn’t seem to be much of a difference between the summer months and school year. But college was a different story. Peter had been convinced by his dad and girlfriend to hold off on the whole “avenging” thing for a couple more years and actually go to college. MIT was an amazing place and Peter had really found a home away from home. His double major in Chemistry and Engineering was challenging to manage, but he got by. It helped that MJ was at Harvard and Ned at BU. They all lived together at first, but after a while Ned felt he needed his own space and moved out. They met up all the time, but Ned hadn’t been able to deal with the sometimes loud noises of MJ and Peter’s…. relatations. 

But summer. Summer belonged to New York City. It belonged to the Avengers and it belonged to Queens. Peter went about his old patrol route, basking in the warm glow of the June evening. He felt at peace. He was in a good place, twenty three years old, close to two PhD’s, a loving girlfriend (hopefully fiance, if everything went according to plan), and the most supportive family he could have ever hoped for. 

He swung around the streets of Queens, looking for a bit of trouble, old habits really did die hard. Even though he played in the big leagues now, he would never fully be able to leave the little guy. The little guy was him, who he was, who he would always be deep down, just a kid from Queens. 

A scream knocked him out of his head, and he started off rapidly in that direction. 

“Karen, sent the drones ahead, see what i’m walking into.” The little spider drone deployed and flew off. 

“Peter, there appears to be three men cornering a young girl in an alley three blocks away.”

“On it! Thanks Karen!” Peter said, quickening his pace.

“Be careful Peter.” Karen spoke as emphatically as an AI possibly could. 

“Always am K.”

Peter swung around the corner into the alley. Landing silently behind the three men.

“Stay right there, little cunt.” One of the men said gruffly. He had a knife and had it pointed at the girl’s throat, and oh god that girl couldn’t be older than 16.

“Hey fellas.” Peter spoke up behind the assholes.   
They whipped around, eyes growing wide. It was a very true rumor that Spider-man had no mercy for would be rapists. 

“You live in New York. You know how this works.” Peter drawled. “So I’m not gonna bullshit with you guys. Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

A knife was suddenly flying at Peter’s face. These criminals really had to stop doing that, Peter thought, it was quite predictable and kind of boring to be honest. He caught the blade with ease and chucked it far off down the alley. 

“Alright!” Peter called out cheerfully. “The hard way it is.”

Suddenly there were bodies flying everywhere. Five years ago Peter had made a decision to learn exactly how to control his powers and how to use exactly the amount of strength. These men never even stood a small chance. When they were all webbed up and groaning, Peter turned his attention to the teenage girl still stood, trembling on the dirty alley wall. 

“Hey kiddo.” Peter approached her cautiously, not wanting to spook her further. “We have two options here. We could go directly to the police station to report this, or I can take you home. It’s totally okay either way. We all deal with this stuff in different ways, in our own time.”

“I-” The girl’s voice trembled. “I think I just wanna go home tonight, and see my mom. I’ll report it tomorrow.” 

“And that’s okay.” Peter smiled gently. “I'll leave a note for the police with these assholes that you’ll be in tomorrow. “

“Thank you Spider-man” The girl smiled watery. She looked very shaken. 

Peter tucked her under his arm and guided her out of the alley. As he walked her home, he told the girl, Claire, about his experience all the way back when in high school, and how it would get better over time. That her family would help her and she should lean on them, and if they didn’t support her she would always have a friend in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is gonna be a kinda long one so buckle up.


End file.
